A World To Belong
by Aliens-are-among-us
Summary: Told from two different points of view, two very different girls are hurled into the world of the Animorphs.
1. Kayla

Disclaimer: we do not own any Animorphs characters, concepts, tittles, plots, etc. They belong to K. A. Applegate.  
  
A/N: Right, this will be written by two different people, one of us will be Riley, and one will be Kayla. These aren't us, just the characters we created.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Kayla. I won't give you a last name. Reading this will you show you more of the real me than meeting me ever could, and I'd rather never have to meet someone who knows me that well. I'm not really ready for anyone to know me, but I don't have a choice anymore. My friends always said I never lived in reality. I stayed within my own fantasy worlds, compiled by ms, compiled by mover-active imagination and bits and pieces of the books I constantly devoured. Maybe it was just that my cold, hard reality had struck out and hurt me one too many times, and I chose to seek sanctuary within the crevices of a reality I created. At any rate, it didn't take me long to move in more or less permanently. I was, and still am, a physiatrist's worst nightmare.  
  
That wasn't to say I an outcast, I had a reasonable sized group of friends and did quite well in school, especially considered we had only been living there for a year and a half. But I somehow I never really fit, like I'm a piece that actually belongs to another puzzle.  
  
The story I, with Riley's help, am about to tell you might seem a little unreal to you, you'll probably think I'm crazy. I would understand completely. But I'm asking you to trust me, to have faith, because every word of what I'm going tell you are true. The good, and the bad along with it.  
  
It all started out in a library. Ironic, really. My mom had gone Christmas shopping for an hour and had dropped me off. I hated shopping, but was practically addicted to reading. I had a book to return; The Beginning, the last of the Animorph books. In fourth grade I was obsessed the, but in the following years I got rid of all but one or two favorites I re-read occasionally. I read the last one out of curiosity as to what happened to the characters. It was like meeting an old friend you had drifted apart from over the years. Weird. Awkward.  
  
I started towards the sliding glass doors when something glinting in the bushes caught my eye. I turned and peered down into them. A small, glowing blue cube lay before me. I took a sharp intake of breath, I recognized the object, it was unmistakable. The blue box. Slowly, carefully, I reached towards it. As soon as I touched, I felt an odd tingling sensation running up my arm. Fragments of words and pictures began chasing each other around my head at top speed... morph. hawk.box.andalite.worlds.book.I struggled to let go of the book but couldn't. yeerks.Tobias. My mind was spinning out of control, a blaze of technicolors. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
I was unconscious before I hit the ground. 


	2. Riley

CHAPTER 1  
  
My name is Riley. I'm kind of short for my age, but I make up for it and attitude. I'm not some sort of spoiled brat who gets everything she wants; I just won't let people push me around. People say I'm pretty, but I don't think so.  
  
You're probably wondering why I won't tell you my last name, and I suppose I will, but now is not the time. You see, I have a strange story to tell you and it all begins with a walk home.  
  
My friends, Derek, Chloe, Danielle, Alex, Brad and I were walking home from a last minute Christmas shopping spree. They were taking about this girl named Kayla who was helping Chloe pass math, but I didn't pay much attention. I don't want to seem mean or rude, but Kayla is kind of, well, a bit too geeky for me. Chloe was a bit of primadona anyway and was mostly just making fun of her.  
  
Anyway, it wasn't too late when I got home, and I had nothing to do, so I decided to go explore my attic, see if I could find Christmas-y wrapping paper or something. I was on my way down the stepladder when a cardboard box caught my eye. Don't ask me why, it was just a plain cardboard box, but for some reason, I felt like I should explore further. I grabbed the box with my free hand and hauled it down to my bedroom. I opened the box and found a ton of books. I don't just been like ten or fifteen, I mean, there were at least fifty books in this box. I grabbed one and looked at the cover. I let out a barking laugh. There was a picture of some guy changing into a lizard.  
  
Yeah right, I thought to myself.  
  
But still, I opened to the first page. Suddenly I was reading that book like there was no tomorrow. I just COULD NOT stop. Before I knew it, I had read the whole box of books. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 3:00 in the morning! I had been reading for almost twelve hours. I looked at the box, and something buried deep under the mass of books caught my eye. Whatever it was was blue and kind of sparkly. I reached into the box and lifted the well, blue box, up onto my bed. As I did so, I felt a tingle run up my spine. Then, everything went black. 


End file.
